The Flash (Multiverse Saga)
Flash is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Flash is a character from the comics by DC comics. History Born Henry and Nora Allen, Barry Allen is a police scientist (his post was changed to a forensic scientist in the one-shot The Flash: Iron Heights) with a reputation for being very slow, and frequently late, which frustrated his fiancée, Iris West. One night, as he prepares to leave work, lightning destroys a box full of chemicals, which are spilled in Barry. As a result, Allen discovers that he can run extremely fast and has similar reflections. Barry wears a set of Red tights sporting a lightning, nicknamed himself Flash (in honor of his hero in the comic during his childhood, Jay Garrick), and becomes the resident fighter disguised as a crime of Central City. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Speed Dodge: Flash vibrates at high speeds, causing him to become intangible briefly. The Meter Burn version causes the Flash to release a small burst of lightning from his chest. * Lightning Charge: Flash thrusts his entire body forward while surrounded by electricity, headbutting his foe in the abdomen. The Meter Burn version has Flash perform a second hit, knocking his opponent higher into the air. * Lightning Kick: Flash delivers a swift lightning charged kick to his opponent's midsection. The Meter Burn version has Flash deliver three more kicks. * Sonic Pound: Flash leaps into the air and comes down hard with an electricity fueled punch that causes a small shockwave. The Meter Burn version increases the damage of the attack. * Flying Uppercut: Flash thrusts his entire body into the air, covered in lightning and headbutting his opponent similar to Lightning Charge. * Running Man Stance: Flash drops down and adopts a runner's stance as his body vibrates and charges with electricity, before doing either an overhead charge or a low sweeping dash. Grab Lightning Punch: The Flash grabs the opponent and dashes behind them to hit them from the back, then dashes down from the sky to punch them in the head, and finally dashes back in front of the foe to punch them away. Super Move Speed Force: The Flash taps into the Speed Force, gaining a massive boost in attack power and speed and granting him an electric aura that deals minor damage to whoever touches him, along with giving his attacks a chance to stun the opponent. Ultimate Attack Speed Strike: '''Flash runs at his opponent, raising his foot for a kick. If it hits, the Flash starts moving so fast that everything around him slows down to a crawl before punching his opponent multiple times at extremely high speeds. The Flash then runs around the world at near-light speeds before returning to the battlefield, delivering one last punch. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: A red blur runs onscreen, revealing itself as the Flash when it stops, and he smirks before raising his fists. Exit: The Flash waves goodbye before running offscreen, leaving behind a gust of wind and a sonic boom. Taunt: Alternate Costumes Flash-Barry-Allen.jpg|primary Bartholomew_Allen_(Injustice_The_Regime)_002.png|injustice Johnny_Quick_Jonathan_Allen_and_Atomica.jpg|johnny quick Shocked_Barry.png|lego 902115-product-silo.png|Square Enix costum Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Justice League (Multiverse saga) Category:Speedsters Category:Male Characters Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)